Dispensers with an applicator attached to a container are known for dispensing a wide variety of fluid materials held within the container such as, for example, (a) skin care products such as, for example, cosmetics, micro-dermal abrasive solutions, antiseptics, ointments, creams, topical solutions, etc. (b) deodorant, (c) depilatory creams, (d) shoe cleaners and polish, (e) coatings such as, for example, paint, stains, varnish, liquid wax, many types of chemicals, etc. Sometimes these dispensers leak. Moreover, it would be desirable to have a dispenser particularly useful for sampling different paint colors by applying different colors to various surfaces. For example, when a consumer desires to paint an object, they go to a hardware or paint store where they browse through hundreds of different color samples on small cards. After narrowing their choices down to a few colors they select the corresponding cards having the desired choices. The cards are then brought to the item to be painted where they are held up next to the object they intend to paint. Unfortunately at no point in this process is the consumer able to see what the paint will actually look like on the object they intend to paint. Additionally, the paint on the cards often does not come in the different gloss levels and this further adversely affects the selection process, perhaps resulting in a paint selection that is undesired.